Contamination of drinking water by viruses is a serious health problem in many developing countries. A number of filtering techniques have been examined to either inactivate viruses or adsorb them to a solid support and thus remove them from the filtered water. Many of these filtration techniques involve the use of soils, gravel, or inorganic matter as the adsorption surface. Yet, they tend to be complex and not that efficient. Hence, what is needed a simple and efficient way of removing viruses from drinking water.